Help me, Enemy?
by TumblyWobbly
Summary: My very first PPGZ fanfic! BlossomxBrick! Pure fiction, fluff and many more random things! Hope you guys enjoy! They're all 15 years old! (filled with as much immaturity and goofiness I can think of!) Summary Inside!
1. Cure

_**Help me, Enemy!?**_

_A BlossomxBrick fic filled with silliness, randomness and love_. -^_^-

**Disclaimer**: Momoko Akatsutsumi (Blossom), Miyako Gotokuji (Bubbles), Kaoru Matsubara (Buttercup) and Brick, Boomer and Butch aren't mine! Oh! as well as Sakamoto! They belong to their respective owners!

**_Sakamoto changed after his last encounter with Momoko. He didn't feel bad or anything, it just changed him. He became a more behaved young man, he even became charming. Many girls have taken a liking to him after his transformation.. and Momoko was one of them. She can't believe how naive she was back then to have told him to stay away. But now, it's too late and he doesn't like her anymore. But, no! She told herself! She'll get him back! a Powerpuff never backs down on a fight! Not even in a fight with love!_**

* * *

**I became hopelessly in love with my ex lover. No matter how much I try, I just can't get him to look at me like before. Indeed. Help was what I need. But to receive it from your lifetime nemesis? Over my dead body...?**

**_Chapter 1 - Cure  
_**

**Momoko's POV**

I can't help but think I get uglier each day. Because of the extreme pressure over the monsters attacking, school works and having to deal with those wretched Rowdyruff boys. Ahhh! I'll never be able to catch my dear Sakamoto-kun's heart!

Ah! I know! To every problem, sweets is the solution!

I noticed that my belt was already glowing and Kaoru and Miyako are staring at me. Well, Kaoru's actually glaring.. Hrmm.. Momoko get your head in the game! Well, it's not actually a game..but you get the point!

Then we raised our hands together to say our excuses to once again save Tokyo city from assorted monstrosities.

"My stomach hurts so much!" said Miyako as she made a convincing expression and put a hand over her mouth as if she was going to throw up.

"My head is bleeding." said Kaoru with her usual stoic bored face. Where did she get the red paint!?

My turn... wah. To be honest with you, I was the worst with these kind of things so I would formulate excuses ahead of time. But I forgot because there was no space to think anymore! Sakamoto-kun got my head quite occupied.

"Uh...my...shoulders..umm...h-hurt.." I tried to keep my composure for I was really trembling with fear and embarrassment! I've never been this unready!

"Ms. Akatsutsumi, I don't think it's really that serious." our teacher stated as she gestured Miyako and Kaoru to go but leaving me behind.

You see? I wasn't that good like my two besties! They're topnotch actresses! Well, Miyako is more on acting and Kaoru is more on props..but they still trick teachers! While me, I suck at last minute thinking. Even though, I'm the leader of the famous legendary science girls Powerpuff Girls Z, I still think and analyze things before I make my move and devise plans. WHAT TO DO NOW!?

I was looking at Miyako at Kaoru for help but Miyako was only giving me a worried, still-on-act expression. While Kaoru.. she showed me a pencil.

How are these things going to help me!?

I looked at Kaoru once more and she broke the pencil in half.

...Ah! Yeah! Kaoru you're a total genius in making excuses/lies!

"Aaah! Wah! I think.. I broke a bone right here on my shoulder! That's why it really aches!" I saw Kaoru calming down a bit that means I got the idea. And if I didn't... I don't know what might actually happen if I didn't get it. And you don't want to know. Trust me.

"Does it really?" our teacher approached me to make sure. How come she didn't do it to Miyako and Kaoru!? While Kaoru's excuse was way serious! Her head was bleeding for cake's sake!

She observed carefully.. and from the looks of her face.. she's definitely not buying this.

"Hmm.. it looks okay to me. Look.." she moved closer to touch my shoulder! AH! YEAH!

"BRRRGLLLBAHHHH! Please! I think I might not be able to live on if this isn't treated now! PLEASE!"

"O-okay! Please head towards the infirmary immediately!" she worriedly said with a terrified tone.

I'm so happy~ I tricked my teacher~ Is this something I should be happy about?

Ooh! Kaoru threw me half of the pencil which means I can't be spacing out now! I nodded at her which means "Let's kick some stinky monster's butt!"

And we headed to the rooftop and transformed into our PPGZ forms! After that we flew to the commotion that's happening downtown.

It was those pesky Rowdyruff boys again! Not only are they trashing the place with this huge bulldozer but they're throwing mocks and dirty underwear at people!

"Ah.. the trio of cooties has arrived." said the monkey overlord Brick as he threw some under wears at me.

"Yuck! How shameless can you be!?" I managed to dodge some of the under wears but he got some dirt on my suit.

"As shameless as your loud mouth." he said as he showed me his tongue.

"WHY YOU-" I was about to go psycho on him and charge instantly when Bubbles stopped me.

What was I thinking!? I could've been squashed by that bulldozer! That brat really knows how to piss me off! I was becoming reckless as Buttercup!

"Let's fight our counterparts like always okay? Don't listen to them, Blossom." Bubbles said as she wiped off the dirt from suit.

"Blossom, I can't believe you! You could've died!" Buttercup was about to scold me more when we got interrupted by the demons.

"Chit-chatting? You should probably save that for later in the hospital." Butch said as he started the bulldozer again. Now even more faster.

"Yay~ Finally~ some fun!" Boomer said with a lot excitement.

And so, the freaks chased us with that bulldozer of theirs.

After a while, I think this is far enough. I had led them to the forest. Buttercup keeps on telling me that we should kick the y'know out of these guys already... sheesh. I'm just glad we reached the forest. I'm really getting quite ashamed of myself when we end up breaking a lot of properties during fights. Not only that but I could endanger more lives and give trauma to innocent children! They can never fulfill their dreams and would fail to make the society better!

Now, I think it's safe to fight these trolls.

"Time for some action girls!" I said and turned around to face the disaster freaks.

"Finally! I thought you'd keep chickening out until morning!" the almighty lord of the monkeys said.

"It was you who said to quit the chit-chat! C'mon and fight!" I said as I ready my yoyo for some rowdyruff kickin'.

"It was actually Butch who said that, dork." Brick the Monkey God said. SO WHAT!? It's all the same!?

"Girls! let's beat these freaks to pulp!" Then we headed towards our counterparts for another rough battle.

"Tiramisu Shoot!"

Before my yoyo even touched him, Brick was nowhere in sight. What..how?

"Seriously? You can't be that gluttonous."

Eh!? T-they are flying!? L-like us!? How come!?

I turn to look at Bubbles and Buttercup and they were just as surprised as I was.

There was something weird with the Rowdyruff boys.. I've noticed that lately... they seem to have... upgraded?

"Take this, you good for nothing pests!" Buttercup said as she did her Megatron Dunk.

But the boys dodged it like taking candy from a baby.

"Bubble Popper!" said Bubbles. But she was no way near in giving damage to these brats too.

"Is that all you got? How lame."

T-THAT MONKEY HEAD BRICK!

"Strawberry Big Luck Spin!"

Brick suddenly got out a straw and fired some spit onto my yoyo.

"EEEEE!" So I failed my attack.

"Hahahaha. How stupid." said the Monkey of all monkeys.

"The stupid science legend, Powerpuff girls Z!" said the one eyed monkey, Butch.

"HAHAHA! STUPID SCIENCE LEGEND!" the air-head monkey, Boomer said. Kinda ironic getting that from the stupid himself, hm?

"GRRRRR! RAAAAH!" Buttercup flew furiously towards the boys and gave her Gravitation drive.

But the boys were too fast and was able to counter her attack by just kicking her and she flew like a crashing spaceship. Good thing, Bubbles was there for the save.

Hmm.. until I can sort out their weaknesses, we won't be progressing any time soon. They weren't this strong before.. we usually beat them with a couple of moves.. and it doesn't take as much as 15 minutes either.. but this will definitely last an hour. Or even worse. What's up with these freaks today?

"This is more boring than pranking Mojo!" Butch said as he started yawning.

"Let's just go somewhere else.. I think I'll die of boredom and cooties infection if I stay here longer." Brick turned around to leave and his brothers laughed in unison. They were clearly mocking us. Just because they're all strong now, doesn't mean they can back down on a fight.

"HEY YOU JERK HEADS!" Buttercup shouted with intense anger. Before I could even say anything, she swings her hammer like some whack games in malls. Only deadly and destructive.

The Rowdyruff boys seems to be enjoying her fury like some entertainment show. What... hmm..?

I GOT IT!

"Buttercup!" I called out to her.

"Huh? what!? Can't you see I'm in the middle of-"

"Just come down here!"

She gave me a deadly glare before fulfilling my wish.

"If this doesn't work Blossom, I swear.. I'll-"

"Okay! Just listen to me! I figured it out...well, not exactly how these brats got stronger.. but I might have an idea to their strategy. They've been teasing the ice cream out of us since earlier right? Like that time, I got carried away... We could've lost there if not for Bubbles.. and right now.. I think it becomes more clearer. So this what we have to do..."

**Brick's POV**

These cooties ain't got a chance. Heh. I'm glad that good for nothing Mojo taught this to us before we kicked him out of the house.

Those girls sure are taking their time. It's getting boring... might as well surprise attack them.

"Let's finish them." I said as I readied my poison spit. It's cool how I could turn my own saliva into something like poison.. hahaha.

"About time." Butch replied, with his sock blades ready as well..

Well as for Boomer... he's still collecting earwax..

These cooties doesn't know what they got themselves into...

!?

In a blink of an eye, they were charging right at us.. This should be easy-

I was about to hit Blossom with my poison spit when Bubbles suddenly appeared and trapped it with... erm...bubbles.

As I was still confused on what was happening, Blossom once again appeared in front of me and did her gluttonous attack named.. strawberry blabla something.

"It's gonna take more than that to defeat me, cooties!" I reassured her pathetic hope for winning.

"What is it with you? Wrecking the town and then throwing your underwear at the townspeople!" she told me as she did various trapping attacks.

"Well, life's boring, duh!? We should do fun things everyday to make every single second worth it." I got out my other straw and threw as much poison spit as I can.

"You can do other stuff like playing video games like any other normal teenager!" she sped her attacks even more.

"Meh. That's boring as you! I'd definitely hate that kind of life!" What's with her trying to convince me with these uncool things? Better shut her up soon.

I built up a huge amount of spit ready to finish her off when suddenly she-

*hugs*

?! T-the HEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

**Momoko's POV**

Yeah! I think it's working!

"DESTROY GUARD BY HUGGING PLAN GO!"

Just as I thought. It was the negative energy we were giving that's why they became so powerful! They were made with Black-Z Rays! Negativity is their energy!

**Kaoru's POV**

"Hey, Butch! Look!" I pointed to where the disgusting scene was happening.

"ACK!" Butch made a choking sound and lost his focus. And that was finally the moment I got my sweet revenge by hammering him as hard as I can.

I can't even believe Blossom would think of something silly and impulsive such as this. But it actually worked! Hahaha~!

**Miyako's POV**

Wah~ It's happening! A cute moment happening before my eyes~ Kyaaa~

"What are you spacing out for Bubbles?" Boomer said as he scratched his head in confusion.

"There~"

He looked to where I was staring lovingly and he kind of gotten a bit pale and sick.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I put my hand in his forehead to check his temperature.

"D-don't touch me! COOTIES EVERYWHERE! I'M GOING TO DIE!" He yelled as he ran towards the tree and passed out.

Maybe he's jealous because his brother gets a hug. I should have volunteered myself with which one of us is going to hug a rowdyruff. I really feel bad for Boomer.

**Brick's POV**

She's still not letting go! Why do I have to suffer like this! But that's not the worst part... I'll die with cooties with me!

"Better?" she gave me a somewhat weird look that's disgusting written all over it.

"BETTER!? YOU'RE PASSING YOUR COOTIES TO ME!" I struggled to get her away from me but I can't move that much! The cooties might rub on me more!

"Hehe! Just think of it as your worst nightmare." And she smiled like an idiot she is.

HOW DO I FREE MYSELF FROM THIS COOTIES DORK!?

"Hey, is that your ugly crush?" It was the most mild thing I could think of. I'm dying to slash her hands off of me.

"R-really? Where!"

And then I pushed her off of me and flew over to where Boomer and Butch is lying around defeated by cooties. Good thing they're knocked out. I get to hog the bathroom as long as I can!

"Mark my words, we will get our revenge.. you cootie infested dork!"

And I made my way to our cooties free home for a nice long 4 hour shower. I just hate those girls.. Especially that urrghh.. COOTIE-FILLED HUGGING MONSTER BLOSSOM.

**Momoko's POV**

That JERK! He's not there! I was so looking forward to it cause y'know~! He might consider paying to me now that he saw me fighting like a boss! Wait... he doesn't even know I'm Blossom! I cant believe I fell for that.

Well, I guess that settles it. We can go back to school now. It took us an hour and 40 minutes!? Ah.. heroes skips classes right? Most of the time. Yup. That's the life of PPGS Z.

"Oi...how long did you actually hug him? That's icky." Kaoru asked me with a 'yucky' expression plastered onto her face.

"Heehee~ I think it was really heart warming~!" Miyako started to give out squeals and fangirl to the extreme.

"Just about 3 and a half minutes I guess. No, Miyako! It's not like that! I did that just to save the town and you know that! Plus, my hearts already been stolen by someone~~" Just thinking about him made me jump like I'm reaching for the heavens.

"Ah.. that Sakamoto right? Remind me why you liked him again? I remember, he was such a pain." Kaoru said as she stretched her arms.

"That was before, but he changed." I gave her a lovestruck smile.

"The prankster guy? I think he really has gotten better." Miyako gave me a smile and then gave me a pinch in the cheek.

"Do you think there's a possibility for us?" I gave her a hopeful weak smile.

"Maybe. Just as long you don't bring up Kaoru. He'll remember bad memories." I'll make sure of that, of course. Wouldn't want him crying on our first date about getting beaten up by my best friend Kaoru.

After that we flew back to school. Ahh! Gotta think of an excuse now! Hmm, how about accidentally getting my head stuck in the toilet? Wait. Is that even possible!? WAAAAAAH! Sakomoto-kun! Save me!

_Meanwhile in the apartment of the RRBZ..._

**Brick's POV**

Why did she!? I still can't get over it! ...IT'S LIKE WATCHING MOJO IN THE BATH AGAIN. Brrgh.. that really sent chills over to my spine. But this far more WORSE! I could just bang my head to the wall so I could forget that ever happened!

I feel like I can stay here in the shower forever!

"HEY! You've been there for 8 hours! Get the hell out of there!" exclaimed Butch as he tried to open the door.

"I'M STILL REMOVING COOTIES! GO AWAY!"

"Brick! I really can't hold it!" Boomer said with a hurried tone.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST PEE ON THE FREAKIN PLANTS FOR ALL I CARE! I'M DECONTAMINATING MYSELF FROM COOTIES!"

"Okay!" Then I heard footsteps slowly fading away. I think he really did take my advice.

"Boomer! Not the plants!" Butch probably followed him to prevent him from watering the plants with his urine.

ARGHHHHH! THIS IS THE FIFTH SOAP! YET I STILL SMELL HER SCENTED COOTIES!

I heard the doorbell ring yet no one seems to be answering.

"OI! THE DOORBELL!"

No one answered.

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! DING DONG!

THAT'S IT.

I grabbed my towel and covered my ughh.. well my you know and got out of the bathroom to beat the hell out of that doorbell freak who decided to bother me on my cootie decontamination.

"Mo-" before he even finished, I greeted him with endless spit.

"Mo-MOOOOJOOO!" the big stinky monkey cried.

"What are you doing here? Didn't we kick you out already?" I was about to slam the door shut when he stuck his hairy feet in the remaining space to stop the door from closing.

"Listen to Mojo! I enrolled you to school! For you to learn!"

What? WHAAAAAAAAAT!?

"Why did you!? You expect us to learn about non-sense!? Just get the hell out of here! We don't need school!" I pushed the door harder in attempt to remove his feet.

"MOJO! Instead of fighting the PPGZ all day.. you can go to school! It can help you Mojo!"

"Why would we need that anyway? School is for fools!"

"Brick? What's with all the commotion?" Butch said as he popped out from behind me.

"Mama is trying to get us to go to school." My sentence definitely got him off-guard.

"H-huh? Why would we need to go to some dirty boring place?" he asked with full curiosity.

"I'm wondering too. But I think that... it is getting kinda boring staying here thinking of plans to ruin everyone's day all day.."

"Should we?" he looked at me for an answer.

How should I know? Maybe this way... I CAN FORGET THAT HORRIFYING COOTIE INCIDENT.

"Yeah." That way, I can finally move on and think of a plan to overthrow those PPGS... especially her.

"Well! This should be interesting." Butch said with a smirk.

...Hell, this better **cure** me.

* * *

**Boomer**: How come I don't have an octi like Bubbles? *cries*

**Tw**: Because.. you're a boy... ^^;;

**Boomer**: But that's unfair! Some boys even play Barbie dolls!

**Tw**: Oh.. *gets my teddy bear I love since I was 8 years old and gives it to Boomer* Then here. ^_^

**Boomer**: This is cute! Hahahah! *rips* Yaaaay!

**Tw**: Did you just...

**Boomer**: Yeah! That's what I really wanted to do in the first place! I wanted you to give me Bubbles's beloved doll so I could rip it apart! But you gave yours so... Heeheee!

**Tw**: ...Is that so...? Can I rip your stomach now too? So it's fair to my teddy?

**Boomer**: I-I can fix it.. *rips even more*

**Tw**: Boomer..c'mere... SO I CAN AVENGE TEDDY!

**Boomer**: BWAAAAH! BWAAAAAAAAH! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *faints*

**Tw**: Bwahahahahaa-ack! *evil laugh fail* Wahaha! Now that's enough Yandere for now! -^_^- I hope it was fun! This is my first time making a PPGZ fic! I've read a lot of PPGZxRRBZ stories in the past and I loved it all! Thank you so very much for making those wonderful stories. So now here I'am! Making a Blossom(Momoko)xBrick story just like all of you guys! Thank you so much for the inspiration to do this! I just hope I did good enough for you to like it! I'm going to release the next chapter as fast as I can! -^_^-

**Boomer**: Hmm.. *regaining consciousness*

**Tw**: BOOMEEER...

**Boomer**: *passes out again*

**Tw**: I was supposed to say sorry.. that wasn't really my teddy! That was my sister's! Shhh! please be quiet! I don't want her going Yandere at me now! -^_^- Oh well! Please do remember that **YOU'RE AWESOME**. -^_^-


	2. Key

Hiyooowdeee! Chapter 2 is hereeee! -^_^- I would like to mention these_** super wonderfully awesome**_ people! _**Thank you supeeerdupeeer much**_! **Darkkillergirl**, **Merokolzumi**, **Bloddynightmarexoxorxr** and **Crystalsunshine1127** for the follow! -^_^- And _**Thank you supeeerdupeeer much too**_! **Brandon Burns** for the fave! -^_^- It truly means so much! In fact.. I never really expected follows and faves at all.. Because I was doing this just for fun, making it as wacky as I can! I was already happy at the thought of someone reading this. But having faves and follows? **THAT'S JUST TRULY AWESOME**! **THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH. -^_^- **I'll do my best my best with the upcoming chapters! I did my best here too and hope it's really enough to make you happy! -^_^-

Since Sakamoto doesn't have a surname.. I put a surname on him here. I thought that it would be more appropriate than just calling him Sakamoto the Surnameless. -^_^-;; Oh! and the RRBS? You'll find that out too! -^_^- I truly hope you enjoy! and you know.. have I told you that...

**YOU'RE TOTALLY AWESOME**!? -^_^-

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Key**_

**Momoko's POV**

I saw him earlier! The day hasn't even started and he already completed it~! We have been fighting the Gangreen gang last night and that completely worn me out. But now, I think I can accomplish anything! It's just too bad we're not in the same class anymore.

As I was about to enter our building, I saw Miyako and Kaoru sitting in a bench probably doing something.

"Hey guys~! Good Morning!" I said as I waved my hand and approached them.

"Good Morning, Momo!" Bubbles replied with a smile.

While Kaoru, she didn't even give me a single glance.

"What's the big idea, Kaoru?" I pouted at her.

"I'm busy! I'm copying the assignment from Miyako! I forgot because I was too tired last night and headed to sleep early!" ...assignment... I DON'T HAVE AN ASSIGNMENT!

"Ah! Me too! Please let me copy, Miyako!" I said as I shook her back and forth.

"Sure!" and she stood up from the bench and gestured me to sit on it so I could see.

"Thanks Miya! You're such a great friend!" And I hurriedly sat on the bench and took out my notebook and pen to copy.

After 2 minutes.. we finally finished copying!

"Wah! Finished! And we have a minute to spare before class!" I sighed in relief.

"Can't believe I forgot about it... the Gangreen gang better be ready the next time we meet them." Kaoru said with an irritated tone.

"How can we ever thank you, Miyako?" I gave a super grateful smile.

"You can go shopping with me on Saturday~!" She said excitedly.

"Deal!"

"Hey! I don't like shopping!" Oh yeah.. Kaoru hates girly related things.

"That's what you get for not doing your assignment Kaoru! You're going whether you like it or not!" I told her.

"Says the one who did her assignment." she gave me an annoyed look. Oh.. yeah. Hehe.

Ring! The bell! We forgot about class! So we ran like the wind. The halls were almost empty so classes must be starting any second! But before we reached our class, we saw our teacher.. umm.. Ms. Lina..! standing by the corridor. Now I remember her name..!

We were in front of her, yet she doesn't seem to mind us. So we just went inside the class and took our seats like nothing happened. I wonder why? I really thought she was going to scold us. And from the looks of Miyako and Kaoru, they did to. Well, I guess I should just be thankful that we didn't get a punishment or anything!

The class was in chaos when we entered. Many were talking, laughing, broom fighting and some are even playing catch the ball. Maybe we aren't having a class?

Miyako and Kaoru approached me and sat beside me since my seatmates are probably somewhere doing stuff.

"Are we having a free period?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't think so." We definitely don't have a free period. We have an assignment!

"Maybe..." Miyako was cut off from her sentence when Ms. Lina suddenly entered the classroom.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly went back to their seats.

"Everyone! Sorry for the wait! Here are your new classmates!" New?

A group of 3 boys came in. They're like a cool street gang. Most of the girls squealed and filled the room with their kyaaas. While the boys.. jaw dropped.

I could have been affected like most of the girls... but I'm already taken.

Miyako and Kaoru doesn't seem to be that affected too, we're truly best friends!

"You may now introduce yourselves." Ms Lina told them as she took a seat in her chair.

Wait a second...

"I'm Brick."

"I'm Boomer! Nice to meet y'all!"

"And I'm Butch."

T-THE ROWDYRUFFS!?

I looked at the 2 and Kaoru is definitely raging in fire while Miyako looks super bothered.

"How about your surnames~?" some fan girl asked.

"Uh.. we don't have one." Brick replied looking disgusted as ever. Now look who's talking to cooties. Hahaha. And of course they don't have one! They're monkeys!

"How about.. HANDSOME~?" some fan girl suggested and every girl agreed with a flirty kyaaaa. I think some boys even squealed. Seriously!? Those trouble monkeys!?

"I guess I'll agree with that." Ms. Lina happily said.

Even our teacher!? What kind of witchery are these monkeys using!?

"..Thanks." Brick said as he faked a smile.

"Thank youuu!" Boomer said and gave the girls a flying kiss.

"You're too kind." Butch said looking pleased.

The class was terribly noisy and filled with so much joy, I would have been happy too but I just can't.

"You can sit at the back-" our teacher didn't get to finish her sentence when a fan girl interrupted.

"Please take my seat~!" she said and stood up with all her things already packed up.

"Mine too please~!" my seatmate said as she hurriedly stood up as well with her things already cleaned up.

"Me too~!" another fan girl said and did the same.

A lot of girls followed but Ms. Lina told them that 3 is enough. These girls sure are desperate. But I can pretty much understand how they feel cause I'm desperate too. But not with those monkeys!

"Okay.. so please proceed to your seats." And Ms. Lina began writing on the board.

So guess what? Those three lucky fan girls who gets their seats taken by these monkeys are our seatmates. As in mine, Miyako's and Kaoru's seatmates! What LUCK!

I bowed my head so Brick won't recognize me just yet. Why did he have to seat here!? He put his bag down lazily and slouched on the chair. He turned to look at me but I was fast enough to avert from his gaze.

I peeked to see if he's still looking and he is! I can't turn my head! But this is tiring! I can't keep being like this for so long!

I should probably get my notebook in case I get called.

*searching* *notebook not found*

Where is my notebook!? Maybe I dropped it at the bench..? No! Please, nooo! Ah! My backpack is open! Maybe I did!

As I was rummaging my backpack, my eraser fell and he... he just had to pick it up.

"Here." I'm sure he's handing it to me, but because I'm facing the other side.. I can't see. I just can't risk him knowing I'm Blossom! He'll know that right away! Since I did hug him yesterday!

"Thanks. Please leave it there at the top of my desk." I said as I kept looking for my notebook.

"You know, I freaking hate you all and this cootie-filled place but I'm doing you a favor and you're being rude as hell!" He shouted a bit as he grabbed my seat. I kind of gotten off balanced so I finally faced him and he was just inches away.

He quickly let go of my chair giving me a hard bump. His eyes were wide and filled with shock. It's like he was about to throw up.

"Happy? That you got to see me, Brick?" I teased.

"..I... held your eraser.. filled with cooties..."

"So? I didn't ask you to pick it up did I?" I gave him an evil smile. He's certainly losing.

"Just shut up, will you?" he threw my eraser to my face.

"..T-that hurt, you monkey!" I was about to hit him when I noticed the pink notebook lying on his desk. He noticed and grabbed it away from me.

"Hmm.. something tells me this notebook is filled with your cooties.." He opened it and flipped through the pages. No, no! Not only does it have my assignment.. but I have written countless of love letters there for Sakamoto-kun! This is baaad!

"Mind your own notebook, monkey head!" I said as I tried grabbing my notebook from his grasp.

"This is my notebook, dork." Now, I feel defeated.

"That's mine and you know it! Now give it to me!" No matter how hard I try I just can't get a hold of notebook. Ahh! Why does this have to happen to me!

"Please pass your assignment, class. Just put it here in the table." Ms. Lina announced.

"Hahahaa.. look at your face filled with cooties... I could just puke at you...Hahahaa.." and he just kept laughing and laughing...

*Swish*

"Gah! My eyes!" He dropped the notebook and rubbed his eyes in pain. Powder sure can be handy!

And then I snatched my notebook and stood up to give my assignment.

When...

Pack!

**Kaoru's POV**

Momoko slipped and fell on the ground, hard. And by the looks of it... that freak could've been the only one who did it.

I was about to put my notebook on Ms. Lina's desk when I suddenly had an idea..

"Kaoru!" I heard Miyako say.. she probably knew what I was about to do but I just couldn't let that jerk get away with what he did.

So I threw him my notebook with full force.

And finally, it hit him and he fell to the ground as well. Now, it's fair.

"Hey! You can't do that to Brick!" the blue jerk said as he rushed to his brother's aid.

"Yes I can." I replied. He deserved it. Everyone was silent and was whispering about how rude I'am for hitting their prince charming... urgh.. People don't even use their eyes right anymore.

"Kaoru-chan, why did you hit Brick-kun with a notebook?" I heard Ms. Lina say.

"..He tripped Momoko."

"Where is Momoko-chan?" she scanned the class for her. Of course she wouldn't see her, she's lying on the floor.

"H-here!" Miyako said as she tried to lift Momoko.

"N-no! Don't listen to them, teacher! Would a new student really do that on his very first day of school?" That green eyed monkey sure is good in reasoning huh? I'd just punch him in the face if he wasn't so far away.

"I-I think Momoko passed out!" Miyako cried with a panicky tone.

"Brick too, teacher!" the stupid blue also cried out.

"P-please bring them to the infirmary!"

I went to help Miyako bring Momoko in the infirmary. She better be okay.. and if not.. that red jerk better be ready for a beating when he wakes up.

**Miyako's POV**

I really hope Momo would be okay. I was afraid that this might happen.. why did the Rowdyruff boys have to go to school? Aren't they a bit of the rebellious type? I don't understand.

"Momoko's nose is bleeding!" Kaoru said as she covered Momo's nose with her hand.

"I-I have a handkerchief!" I placed the handkerchief at Momo's nose nice and gently.

"Ugh, we should really hurry! We should get her to lie down so the blood will stop flowing! Curse that redhead jerk!" Kaoru is really tensed as I'am. I just hope everything will be alright.

After a few minutes, we finally reached the infirmary.

The nurse was totally surprised by our arrival. She didn't really expect some visitors this early.

"What happened?" She asked in a worried tone.

"We'll explain later. We need to lie her down..her nose is bleeding." Kaoru said completely ignoring the nurse's question.

"Ah, here." She directed us to the only bed.

We carefully put down Momoko and I fluffed her pillow.

"I'll get some ice so her nose can heal faster. Please wait here." the nurse left us in a while. And..

"Where's the nurse?" Butch asked. He was panting heavily.

"Dunno...you shouldn't have went here.. cause I'm gonna beat the tar out of your brother later anyway. There's no use treating him.." Kaoru said as she glared at the boys.

"Look! Brick has a bloody nose because of you! Just quit it, violent monster!" Boomer shouted.

"Who you calling monster huh!? You stupid blue-eyed gorilla raised jerk!" Kaoru shouted back.

"Hey! There's no other beds!" Butch said as he looked around for spare beds.

"Heh.. too bad, jerks." Kaoru laughed a bit and then she smiled mischievously.

"GIVE US THE BED!" Boomer said as they charged at us.

But they didn't get pass Kaoru that easily, she was really serious about keeping the bed all to Momoko.

And then later on, Momoko was already lying on the bed horizontally and was being pulled like a rope by Kaoru and Butch while Boomer is trying to put Brick on the bed but he constantly fails because Kaoru and Butch are moving Momoko too much and she keeps bumping onto Brick whenever Boomer successfully puts him on the bed.

"I'm back!" The nurse said with a couple of ice on her hands.

"W-welcome back.." I told her.

"W-what's going on.. IN HERE!?"

Kaoru and Butch stopped playing tug of war using Momoko and Boomer got surprised so he lost support of Brick and he fell to the ground once more.

"This is the INFIRMARY! Not some playground! Please leave the injured to me! Now get out of here at once!" She demanded.

Kaoru and Butch walked away and headed outside first. Boomer and I was left in here.

"I-I'm sorry." Boomer said apologetically and headed outside as well.

Ms. Nurse turned to look at me but with a calmer expression now.

"You've got some crazy friends..." She said as she sweat dropped.

"Umm..no. The girl wearing a green jacket was my only friend and this here girl."

"Are they you're boyfriends?" she gave me a teasing smile.

"N-not at all.." I said as I shook my head.

"Oh.. Don't you have a class to attend, miss?"

"Ah yes! Please excuse me!" I totally forgot! Oh my! I should hurry!

Then I went outside and hurried off to class.

I sure hope Momoko would be okay and nothing bad is going to happen. And for Brick too, I guess.

"Worried?" I heard a voice when I came out of the Infirmary.

"Yes..."

"Don't worry.. you're friend wouldn't be a ppg for nothing. As well for my brother. So let's not worry okay?" He smiled at me warmly.

"Thank you, Boomer." I smiled back.

**Nurse's POV**

What just happened here!? It's like a tornado somehow got in here and trashed the place.

There was a boy lying down on the floor. He must be the injured friend of those 2 boys. I picked him up and putted him on the lower part of the bed since the girl is in a horizontal position.. how did she get into that position?

So I arranged them in a vertical position, how they should be. The boy's face has some dried blood below his nose. He must have had a nosebleed too. I wonder what happened with these two. They look like some goofy couple. Hehe. Might as well treat them already so they could attend class soon.

"Excuse me..."

**Momoko's POV**

I was near some beautiful, crystal clear lake and Sakamoto-kun was just centimeters away watching the sunset.

"Sakamoto-kun!" I called out to my beloved.

"Momoko-chan!" He answered and gave a wave.

"Sakamoto-kun! I love you!" I screamed my lungs out just to let him know how powerful my love for him is.

"I..." Sakamoto-kun didn't finish and the scenery changed to a park and Sakamoto-kun was now sitting under a tree.

"Sa-ka-mo-to-kun~!" I approached him once more.

"Momoko-chan?" He looked quite surprised. He didn't expect me? Well he would not expect this either~!

"I love-"

"Who could love cooties like you?" Wha? I-I know that voice..!

"S-Sakamoto-kun?"

"I DON'T LOVE COOOOTIIIIESSS."

GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"What's wrong?" an unfamiliar voice said.

"A-Am I... in the infirmary?" I asked her.

"Yes, you are. So, how are you feeling?" She must be the nurse. Her dark brown hair is in a bun. She has emerald eyes and a youthful face.

"Better than ever. What happened?" My mind's a little bit blurry.. but I remember attending class and having the rowdyruffs as our new classsmates... ugh.

"Your friends told me that you had a nose bleed.. as well as the boy there." She turned to look at my side and..

"AH! W-why am I sharing the bed w-with him!?" NOW, I REMEMBER! THIS MONKEY TRIPPED ME!

"You see, our school is short on funds.. so we still don't have enough money to repair the spare beds.." Great. I just had to sleep with this monkey head.

"How long have I been out?"

"For about 2 hours.." 2 hours!? I sure had a nice long nap. But I wouldn't call it nice at all! That dream I just had is totally messed up!

"Can I please ask, ummm..." I trailed off because I don't know her name and I'd end up calling her school nurse.. which is a bit too formal..

"Please just call me, Arisa." She giggled.

"Okay! Arisa, what do you do if someone you're head over heels in love with doesn't pay attention to you anymore?"

"Anymore?" her expression filled with confusion.

"Because this guy I'm really in love with now likes me before..but I just didn't like him back.."

"Well, that's simple! You see, if a person liked you before, there are bound to be a little more of you stuck to them. And if you spend your time trying to get him back.. his feelings for you might just wake up inside of him again."

"B-but.. I tried everything! I gave him chocolate.. last valentines! I gave him love letters, I faked accidents just to let him notice me..but nothing worked. I was already no one to him." That was the sad truth..

"How about trying to make him... jealous?"

"Jealous?" I asked with wonder.

"Yup! Go see other guys! Laugh and hang out with different guys! And soon he'll realize how miserable he would be without you in his life. Sometimes, guys can be a little cruel with girls y'know.. ignoring the girl who completely loves him even though he loves her back as well."

"That just might work! Thanks! but.. are you sure it's effective?"

"101 % sure!" She reassured me with a thumbs up.

"Then, make him jealous I shall do!" I got up from the bed and was ready to start my 'Makehimjealous' plan as possible.

"Good Luck, Momoko-chan."

**Brick's POV**

Why the hell did I have to hear that? I could've stood up already and walked out before they had that conversation... but, she's totally crazy for whoever that guy is huh? How pathetic.

"You're awake right?" the nurse said.

"Yeah. What of it?" that dumb dork didn't even notice that I was listening to her the whole time.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Oh, don't act so innocent.. you like her don't you?" she gave me a smile.

What's wrong with this old hag?

"No. Don't accuse me of liking that dork." I said firmly.

"Eh? Is that so? Then why did you wait patiently for her to finish then? You could've just left.."

"So?"

"Hehe! You're cute." she said as she opened the drawer beside her and got out some papers.

"Look here." she showed me some student's medical record.

"What do you want me to do with that?" I raised a brow.

"Look at this picture, silly!" she pointed the picture at the right side of the paper.

"Who's that?"

"You're rival! His name is Sakamoto Ryuuji. Former prankster and terrorist to girls, but now a complete dream boat like you."

"Rival? I think he's okay, since you told me that he pranks cooties. But.. he changed huh? Too bad."

"So you really aren't going to see him as your rival? Hah." she laughed. And it annoyed the hell out of me.

"For the last time, old hag.. I DON'T LIKE THAT RED HAIRED COOTIES DORK. NEVER EVER FOREVER. EVEN IF LIKING HER IS MY ONLY CHANCE FOR LIVING. I'D RATHER DIE WITHOUT COOTIES."

"Owwwkay~ Heeeehe!" Really, what's wrong with this hag?

"I'll go now. I feel better." I removed the sheets and got up from the bed.

"Remember, Sakamoto Ryuuji! And remember his face!" She told me before exited the infirmary. She must be nuts. Telling me I like a dork I hate the most.. what a hag.

**Arisa's Flashback**

"Excuse me..."

"Ah, come in." I put the ice down on the pail near my table.

"Can I please have some bandages? My friend got his knee bruised."

"How?" Poor thing.

"He ran across the halls hoping to talk to his crush." he said as he sighed.

"R-really? That's nice." How sweet of that guy and stupid at the same time. But mostly, sweet~!

As I was getting the bandages, I glanced at him and he looks surprised to the bones.

"Who's that guy?" he asked me with a somehow irritated tone.

"I haven't seen him at all except today.. So I'm guessing he's a new student here, so I don't know him yet."

"Oh. What happened to Momoko-chan?" his expression and tone less irritated now.

"Well... the weird part of her injury is that her nose bled and she passed out too. As well for the the guy beside her. I still don't know the exact details of how that happened to them and on the same time."

His face. I think I can describe that state is in... complete hate, anger and jealousy. But I'm not sure though since his face is totally blank.

I found the bandages and gave it to him. He thanked me and stole a look from Momoko's face.. and then he left.

**Momoko's POV**

It's lunch time now and I'm just happy that the monkey of all monkeys didn't come back! Wahaha~! I hope Butch and Boomer got injured too.. so Miyako and Kaoru could be free from monkey germs too!

Now, how should I make Sakamoto-kun jealous?

I really don't know any charming boy here at school.. except for him.

AH! KAORU! Wait.. no. Of course he knows she's a girl. I really thought Kaoru could be it!

"Hey, Momoko! You coming?" Kaoru said. I guess I'll set that aside for now.. time to eat!

"Of course~!" So we went to the courtyard to eat. Since the cafeteria is too crowded and noisy. And it's nice to get a bit fresh air and nature while you eat!

"So are you really okay, Momoko?" Kaoru asked as she opened her lunch box.

"Well, my nose isn't broken and I can walk.. what do you think?" I gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Hey! I'm trying to be all worried here! So at least answer me even if it's obvious you're okay." Awww~!

"Hehe~! Let's just eat you guys! It's bad to make food wait!" Miyako said as she munched down on her lunch.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" I said as I opened my lunchbox as well but..

"Let me guess..you forgot to bring your spoon and fork?" Kaoru really knows me!

"I'll be back before you know it!" And hurried off to the cafeteria because they sell plastic spoons and forks. Hmm.. now that I think about it.. why do I always forget to bring a spoon and a fork? Who knows!

I reached the cafeteria and it's soooo full! I can't hardly breathe! I should just beg someone to let my cut in front of them because all I need is the utensils anyway..

You think I didn't do it? We-eell! If you must know, I don't have too much pride in me to not beg! I'm hungry and I'm gonna starve just because of those stupid utensils! I wish they could've told me that I left them before I left the house. Is it so hard to tell me, "Momoko! You left me and Spoony! Come get us if you don't want to suffer!" Hehehe~ Kidding!

So I begged this girl that was almost in front of the line and she agreed! It took me not more than 10 minutes! Great!

So headed back to the courtyard as fast as I could. I was running like flash! I could have been faster if I was flying but.. SECRET IDENTITY!

As I was turning the corner...

BAAAM!

"Ouch! Watch where your going!" I shouted at the person who bumped at me hard.

"Watch where your going!? You were the one running like some crazy elephant! You COOTIES! AND WOULD YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Gah! He could at least think about my ears!

I tried to back away from him but I can't! Why!?

"THE HELL! I CAN'T..!"

"T-the the chain of your belt is stuck to mine! Why do you even wear that!" I yelled at him in complete anger.

"So..!? At least I don't wear that disgusting cootie infested crap, you call a belt!"

"At least my belt, saves lives! YOU MONKEY BRAIN!"

"DO YOU THINK I FREAKIN CARE!? JUST GET AWAY FROM ME! AND WHO YOU CALLING MONKEY!? YOU GRUESOME CREATURE! SPREADING YOUR COOTIES ALL OVER ME!"

"DO YOU THINK I'M THE ONLY ONE SPREADING GERMS! FYI, MONKEYS HAVE MORE GERMS!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

I was about to throw another insult when I heard his voice.. his angelic voice. He's coming! I can sense it! Ahh! Why do I have to be stuck in this situation!

I have no other option!

"HEY YOU-"

I put my left arm around this monkey's neck and wrapped it all over. And then I put my hand over his lips and kissed it.

...I opened my right eye to see if he was looking.. Indeed. He was. And he was looking straight at us. He's with girls.. probably blabbing non-sense. They think they can just hang out with him!? Not for long.

I could have been caught if he passed right at us..but he didn't. He turned back. Maybe it's working!

"GHEMMT.. CHUOR.. HARNLD OFF ME!" the monkey pushed me hard enough to untangle his chain from my belt.

"Thanks to you, I think I'm finally making my move on Sakamoto-kun! Hehe!"

"Errrck..Your hand filled with cooties tastes bad as hell.." monkey brain said as he got out his handkerchief and wiped his tongue.

"Have you ever tasted cooties?" I gave him a weird look.

"Just shut up, will you!?"

"..Hmm.. but.. I don't think I can pull it off without you again.." Definitely. Without him.. I have nothing to make Sakamoto-kun jealous.

"You want my help?"

I'm never thought I'd say this but...

"Yes."

"Well, you can bow down to me for all I care.. I'm not gonna help you." He said as he walked towards the opposite direction.

..What do I do? I don't think I can find anymore possible guys I can make Sakamoto-kun jealous...

"Okay! If you promise to help me.. I can also promise you a deal!"

"What kind?" he stopped to turn and look at me. There's no backing out now is it?

"If you help me and can successfully make Sakamoto-kun mine by the end of the school year.. I'll surrender from being ppg."

"And you'll still be a ppg if you still can't catch his heart? No."

"..O-okay! Just help me! If we can or can't catch his heart by the end of the year.. I'll still surrender being a ppg."

"Now, that's how I like it."

"So you'll help me?"

"Yeah. Who wouldn't want to take this opportunity of lessening cooties?"

"Then.. it's settled. Tomorrow, we start."

"Heh. Better savor your remaining moments as a ppg.. Blossom." And then he continued walking until he was nowhere in sight.

How would I explain this to Miyako and Kaoru? Well, there's no turning back now. I've got my **key** and it's time I try it and see if I can open Sakamoto-kun's heart with it! I just hope I picked the right one.

* * *

Wahahaha! I really do hope I did okay! -^_^- I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can! For now.. LET ME TELL YOU A STORY OF HOW** AWESOME** YOU ARE!

Once upon a time, there was this **SUPERCALIFRAGALISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUSLY ULTRAMEGASOVERY** **AWEEEEESOOOOOOOOMEEEEE **person named** YOU**. And **YOU **were so awesome that everyone just had to scream at each other that **YOU'RE AWESOME** because of your **UNBELIEVABLY AWESOME** **AWESOMENESS**. The END. -^_^- *bow*


End file.
